Personnages réels (B)
B * Johann Sebastian Bach (1685 à 1750) : Compositeur allemand. * Michael A. Baker (1953 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Robert Michael Ballantyne (1825 à 1894) : Ecrivain écossais. * Phineas Taylor Barnum (1810 à 1891) : Entrepreneur américain de spectacles. * Daniel T. Barry (1953 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Alan Bean (1932 à 2018) : Astronaute américain. * Samuel Beckett (1906 à 1989) : Artiste irlandais. * Johnny Behan (1845 à 1912) : Shérif américain de Tombstone. * Oussama ben Laden (1957 à 2011) : Terroriste international. * Ingrid Bergman (1915 à 1982) : Actrice suédoise. * Irving Berlin (1888 à 1989) : Compositeur américain. * Louis Hector Berlioz (1803 à 1869) : Compositeur français. * Georges Bizet (1838 à 1875) : Compositeur français. * John E. Blaha (1942 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Montgomery Blair (1813 à 1883) : Politicien américain. * Tony Blair (1953 à 20??) : Premier Ministre du Royaume-Uni entre 1997 et 2007. * William Bligh (1754 à 1817) : Officier britannique de la Royal Navy. * Guion Bluford (1942 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Niels Bohr (1885 à 1962) : Physicien danois. * Anne Boleyn (1500s à 1536) : Reine consort d'Angleterre entre 1533 et 1536. * Napoléon Bonaparte (1769 à 1821) : Stratège militaire et Empereur français entre 1804 et 1815. * Victor Borge (1909 à 2000) : Comédien et musicien danois-américain. * Borgia : Famille européenne influente en Espagne et en Italie, notamment au 15ème et 16ème siècles. * Frank Borman (1928 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Brian Boru (941 à 1014) : Haut-roi d'Irlande entre 1002 et 1014. * Thomas Bourchier (1404 à 1486) : Cardinal anglais. * Ray Bradbury (1920 à 2012) : Ecrivain américain. * Tycho Brahe (1546 à 1601) : Astronome danois. * Johannes Brahms (1833 à 1897) : Compositeur allemand. * Kenneth Branagh (1960 à 20??) : Comédien britannique. * Ralph Branca (1926 à 2016) : Joueur de baseball américain. * Daniel Brandenstein (1943 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Léonid Brejnev (1906 à 1982) : Principal dirigeant de l'URSS entre 1964 et 1982. * David McDowell Brown (1956 à 2003) : Astronaute américain. * Thomas Browne (1605 à 1682) : Ecrivain anglais. * James Buchli (1945 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * George Burns (1896 à 1996) : Comédien américain. * George H.W. Bush (1924 à 2018) : 41ème Président des Etats-Unis entre 1989 et 1993. * George W. Bush (1946 à 20??) : 43ème Président des Etats-Unis entre 2001 et 2009. * George Gordon Byron (1788 à 1824) : Poète anglais. Non-canons * (1893 à 1960) : Astronome allemand. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Baade NCC-3855 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * ° : Dieu(x) sémitique, cananéen puis phénicien. ** Les pratiques sacrificielles du culte du Dieu phénicien Baal sont mentionnées dans le roman TOS: "Mission to Horatius". ** Dans le roman TOS: "The Galactic Whirlpool", une entité se présenta sous le nom de Satan, qui était également connu sous le nom de Lucifer, Baal, Belzébuth et bien d'autres noms encore. * (1483 à 1530) : Fondateur de l'Empire moghol. ** Le roman Destiny: "Mere Mortals" précise que Babur a conquis le Nord de l'Inde, ce qui fut le prélude de l'Empire moghol. * (1929 à 20??) : Politicien français. ** "Édouard Balladur" est cité dans un article de presse traitant de la politique française, figurant dans l'album de la famille Picard. * (1931 à 2015) : Joueur de baseball américain. ** Le joueur "Ernie Banks" est cité dans le cadre d'un match retransmis dans les années 1950, dans le roman DS9: "Unity". * (1860 à 1937) : Écrivain écossais. ** Au moins une de ses œuvres littéraires ("Peter Pan") est référencée dans la saga. * (1975 à 20??) : Actrice américaine. ** Dans l'ouvrage DS9: "Legends of the Ferengi", "Drew Barrymore" est citée par Quark parmi une série de femmes attractives des années 1990 (dont les images nues ou hologrammes - 'de plus de 18 ans' - sont de grande valeur). * (1809 à 1847) : Compositeur allemand. ** Au moins une de ses œuvres musicales (Marche nuptiale "Ein Sommernachtstraum") est référencée dans la saga. * (1947 à 2014) : Politicien français. ** "Dominique Baudis" est cité dans un article de presse traitant de la politique française, figurant dans l'album de la famille Picard. * (1856 à 1919) : Ecrivain et comédien américain. ** Au moins une de ses œuvres littéraires ("Le magicien d'Oz") est référencée dans la saga. * (1572 à 1625) : Astronome allemand. ** Le roman "Doctor's Orders" (FN #23, p.33) indique que le vieil astronome "Bayer" a référencé la . ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Bayer NCC-3869 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * ° : Héros et tueur de monstres de la mythologie grecque. ** Les vaisseaux et sont probablement nommés ainsi indirectement en son honneur, "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p. 470) indique toutefois que le NCC-62048 est nommé ainsi en référence au vaisseau du film " ". * (1801 à 1835) : Compositeur italien. ** Au moins une de ses œuvres musicales ("Norma") est référencée dans la saga. * ° : Dieu sémitique, démon biblique. ** Dans le roman TOS: "The Galactic Whirlpool", une entité se présenta sous le nom de Satan, qui était également connu sous le nom de Lucifer, Baal, Belzébuth et bien d'autres noms encore. * (1935 à 1997) : Compositeur et chanteur américain. ** Au moins une de ses œuvres musicales ("Louie, Louie") est référencée dans la saga. * (1784 à 1846) : Astronome et mathématicien allemand. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Bessel NCC-3911 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * (1782 à 1856) : Astronome allemand-autrichien. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Biela NCC-3884 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * (1946 à 1977) : Activiste sud-africain des droits civils. ** "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p. 44) indique que l' a été nommé ainsi en référence à Steven Biko, activiste sud-africain des droits civils, martyrisé en 1977. * (1859 à 1881) : Hors-la-loi américain. ** Cité dans la traduction française des romans "Spock Must Die!" & "The Galactic Whirlpool". * (1757 à 1827) : Poète et peintre anglais. ** Plusieurs de ses œuvres littéraires ("The Tyger" ; "And did those feet in ancient time") sont référencées dans la saga. * (1747 à 1826) : Astronome allemand. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Bode NCC-3922 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). Le roman TOS: "Cast No Shadow" fait également référence à un vaisseau USS Bode. ** La classe Bode d'escorteurs, issue des ouvrages "Spaceflight Chronology" et FASA: "The Four Years War", est peut-être aussi nommée ainsi en son honneur. ** La " " est mentionnée dans le roman TOS: "The Romulan Way". * (1919 à 2005) : Mathématicien et cosmologiste austro-britannique. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Bondi NCC-3843 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * (1964 à 20??) : Joueur de baseball américain. ** Dans le roman "Articles of the Federation", Nanietta Bacco, fan de baseball, racontait souvent des histoires sur des joueurs célèbres, notamment sur "Barry Bonds". * (1888 à 1986) : Artiste américain. ** "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p. 49) indique que le centre de loisirs Bonestell est nommé ainsi en référence à l'artiste astronomique classique, Chesley Bonestell. * Jessie Arms Botke (1883 à 1971) : Peintre américain. ** Au moins une de ses peintures ("White Peacock, Cockatoos and Flowers") est apparue dans la saga. * (1947 à 2016) : Compositeur, chanteur et acteur briannique. ** Au moins une de ses oeuvres musicales ("Space Oddity") est référencée dans la saga. * (1796 à 1836): Militaire texan. ** Référencé indirectement par le personnage incarné par Richard Widmark dans le film "The Alamo". ( ) ** Un est utilisé dans le roman TNG: "Blaze of Glory". ** Dans la nouvelle Strange New Worlds III: "The Best Defense...", en 2375, Miles O'Brien incarna le Colonel James Bowie dans le cadre d'une simulation holographique de la bataille d'Alamo. * (1711 à 1779) : Compositeur anglais. ** Au moins une de ses œuvres musicales ("Heart of Oak") est référencée dans la saga. * (1924 à 2004) : Acteur américain. ** Dans l'ouvrage "Star Trek Cookbook", l'acteur "Brando" du 20ème siècle était cité comme l'un des acteurs favoris de Tom Paris. * (1755 à 1826) : gastronome français. ** Au moins un de ses ouvrages ("Physiologie du goût") est référencé dans la saga. * (1816 à 1855) : Romancière britannique. ** "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p. 218) indique que le programme holographique "Janeway Lambda-1" de romance gothique a été conçu dans la tradition du roman " " de Charlotte Brontë. * (1902 à 1966) : Astronome américain-néerlandais. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Brouwer NCC-3897 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * (1978 à 20??) : Britannique, premier 'bébé éprouvette'. ** Dans le roman "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1", les journaux mentionnait qu'en Angleterre, "Louise Brown" était la première 'bébé éprouvette' mais Roberta Lincoln et Gary Seven connaissaient la vérité cachée sur les Améliorés. * (1920 à 2012) : Pianiste et compositeur américain de jazz. ** Dans le roman "Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Bajor: Fragments and Omens", Jake Sisko avait fait un enregistrement de l'une des chansons de "Dave Brubeck", que Kasidy Yates appréciait et que Benjamin Sisko reconnut immédiatement quand il l'entendit. * (1759 à 1796) : Poète écossais. ** Le poème de "Robert Burns" est référencé dans l'ouvrage "Star Trek Cookbook". ** Dans le roman TOS: "Probe", Scotty organisa une célébration pour fêter l'anniversaire de "Robert Burns", où du haggis fut servi. ** Le poème " " de "Robert Burns" est référencé dans le roman TOS: "First Strike". ** Le poème " " de l'écossais "Bobby Burns" est référencé dans le roman DS9: "Fallen Heroes". ** Un verset du poème " " (œuvre non-nommée) de l'écossais "Bobby Burns" est référencé dans le roman DS9: "The Conquered". Catégorie:Personnages réels Personnages réels